1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar for circuit configuration of a fusible link interposed mainly between an on-vehicle battery and a load side device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fusible link interposed between an on-vehicle battery and a load side device in a vehicle generally includes a plurality of branch circuits connected to a plurality of loads so as to protect a circuit by a fuse in each branch circuit. In this case, one press-formed busbar is used as a wiring substrate constituting a circuit from one power source side terminal (corresponding to an upstream side terminal positioned on the upstream side of a current flowing direction) to a plurality of branch load side terminals (corresponding to downstream side terminals positioned on the downstream side of the current flowing direction) through fuse elements having a fuse function.
Conventionally, the busbar has been produced by a process in which sequentially-conveyed metal plates are placed on a placing table and press-formed by a pressing device. In such a production process, when the specifications of a vehicle are different, for example, the shape of a die of the pressing device is changed to produce busbars for circuit configurations corresponding to the different specifications, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-104753.
However, when the shape of a die for press-forming a busbar is changed according to a difference of the specifications of a vehicle, the production is inefficiency because the work is troublesome and requires costs and time.